Save me from my fears
by RoxyMoron
Summary: After a creature appears in the pawn shop showing Rumple and Belle their greatest fears. Belle decides they need a distraction. Contains Smut. My Gift for Cuterosr1718 for the Rumbelle Secret Santa


My gift for Cuterosr1718 for the Rumbelle Secret Santa!

Prompt was _They save each other_

My first attempt at writing smut so be gentle. Enjoy, and remember read and review.

If I owned Once Upon a Time it would contain more Rumbelle moments... a shirtless Robert Carlyle.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Everyone was working on a way to fight off the Snow Queen and to remove her spell on the border of the town. Rumplestiltkin now joining the quest after Ingrid made threats to his lovely wife. Which was why the beauty and the beast were in his pawn shop looking for anything to help in their crusade.<p>

Rumplestiltskin was currently reading a passage about the hat, making his final plans to free himself from the daggers control, seems he would need the heart of someone who knew him before he was cursed _Well that will be an interesting adventure with the pirate _he mused when he heard his wife let out a scream in the back room.

Confusion and concern crossed his face as he quickly walked toward the back room throwing open the curtain "Belle!" he called out in concern. He stops when he sees she isn't even paying attention to him. She was staring straight ahead, pale as a sheet, pure terror written on her face.

He follows her gaze to find a woman dressed in purple, covered in blood her head sticking at a weird angle and one of her arms torn off at the elbow. "Belle!" she shouted "Why couldn't you stay quiet! The ogre would have left if you never made a sound." the ghostly form wailed moving closer to the beauty. "It's your fault I'm dead, Belle. Your fault!" it scream. Belle shook her head backing away slowly, tears forming in the beauty's eyes. Rumplestiltskin threw a quick glance behind the ghastly imagine seeing a small trunk knocked over

_Oh no, _he thinks as he runs to stand in front of his maid, the ghastly image transforming taking the form of his son "Papa?" Baelfire called out. Rumplestiltskin pointed at the boy and shouted "Riddikulus!" before the image of his son could say another word. The boy transformed into a wind-up tin soldier before marching back into the closet.

Breathing heavily he turn toward his maid, lightly gripping her shoulders before hugging her to him. Her small body wracking with sobs "It's okay Belle, it's gone." He whispered brushing a hand through her hair. When her breathing finally calmed down she looked up at the closet the thing disappeared into. "What was that?" she asked.

"A boggart," he sneered "a shape-shifting creature that take the form of the thing a person fears the most." he kissed the top of her head before wiping tears away with his thumb "Belle, who was that?"

"My mother, she was killed a few months before I met you by ogres. I have no memory of the event only what I've been told, that she died protecting me. It's always been my biggest fear that it was my fault that if I was quieter the ogre wouldn't have found us." she took in a shaking breath before brushing her hand across his cheek "Oh, Rumple, I'm sorry I let it out. I'm sorry I made you feel the pain of loosing Baelfire again."

"Its okay sweetheart." I've had 300 years to get used to the fear of loosing my son, I'm more concerned about you. I've never seen you so upset, is there anything I can do?"

She bit her lip as she looked up with him, before perching up on her toes as her lips brush his. Rumple sighed leaning his forehead against hers, "Oh, Belle I don't think this is such a good idea, you're upset." "Exactly, I need something to take my mind off of the pain. Please? Distract me." she whispered the last words lips a breath away from his, her warm breath washing over his face.

He can see how much she needs this and wastes no time, leaning forward to close the centimeter between them. Hands coming to curl in her hair. She moaned as she turned him toward the small cot in the little shop, pushing his coat off his shoulders. It falls with a clatter, the gold arm bands clinking on the floor. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his button down shirt. "Belle please, slow down." he cried out as she pushed him down on the cot. Nimble fingers now at his belt.

"I can't Rumple, I need to forget." she pleaded pulling down her tights and panties before straddling his lap. She positions herself before sliding down on his shaft, eyes closed in bliss as she arches her back into him, rocking into him. He pulls her dress over her head, cupping her breast through her lacey bra, before working at the clasp freeing her perfect pale globes. He leans down taken a pert nipple in his mouth, other hand teasing her nipple as she continued to rock against him, his hips rising slowly to meet him.

"Please, harder." she gasps. With a grunt he quickly flips her over, before snapping his hips into her, grasping her leg, pulling it around his hip so he could plunge deeper into her. "Anything for you my sweet." he whispered in her ear. Her nails raked down his back as she arches into him, mewling in pleasure. "Oh Rumple," she lets out a low moan, her breath quickening "I'm almost there!" her upward thrusts quicken as Rumple reaches a hand now between them fingers making quick work of the nub above where there bodies we joined. "I'm almost there as well sweetheart." with a few final thrusts he comes inside her, both screaming out in ecstasy. They both lay panting, he rolled of her as soon as he was able, spooning up behind her.

Once his breathing calm he licked his lips, before finally letting out "If you want sweetheart, I can unlock the memories of what happened to your mother for you." she rolled over smiling up at him as she wiped a sweat soaked lock out of his face before placing a soft kiss on his lip.

"Its sweet of you to offer, but I tried to already, with the rock trolls of Arendale, they placed the memories of it in a stone. It fell of a cliff as I was trying to save Elsa's sister. So I fear I'll never know what happened." she rested her head on his shoulder, eyes growing heavy with sleep. He waved his hand summoning a blanket to cover them.

"I promise my Belle, I will find away to tell you what happened to your mother. Don't doubt it." he vowed before wrapping his arms around her as sleep over came both of them.

There biggest fears forgotten for now.


End file.
